The administrative core has a key role in coordinating the functions of the Pittsburgh Center for Kidney Research. Dr. Thomas Kleyman is the Administrative Core Director, and Dr. Ora Weisz is the Core Associate Director. They are responsible for the scientific and administrative operations of the Core. Dr. Kleyman has a longstanding commitment to renal research and a long record of continuous NIH support. Drs, Kleyman and Weisz (i) work intimately with the Center's Executive Steering Committee to integrate the program and its scientific interactions with outside collaborators and agencies, its interactions with the NIDDK concerning plans and progress reports and information transfer to the lay community; (ii) monitor the utilization, effective operation, and use priorities of the research cores; (iii) assure quality control regarding the selection and execution of pilot and feasibility studies; (iv) coordinate education and enrichment programs offered by the Center; and (v) organize and operate an annual review of these activities by Center's Advisory Committee. The administrative core is responsible for coordinating the activities of the center's components, including scheduling seminars, journal clubs, bimonthly meetings of the executive steering committee, annual scientific retreats, and annual meetings of the advisory committee. The administrative core prepares progress reports, facilitates interactions with outside agencies (NIDDK and Mount Sinai School of Medicine), and oversees the production and distribution of regular budget reports to Core Directors and Pilot Pis.